paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Story to be Told: PoemxJane Pups
Sometime after Poem and Jane are wed, they decide to adopt some children. They start off wanting 2 children yet once they saw Coffee, they immediately knew they wanted her. Sometime after their adoption, Coffee was sent off to Adventure Bay PAW School whilst Ink and Penny started to ponder what jobs they'd have. Ink always aspired to be like Jane, wanting to solve crimes whilst Penny was the complete opposite, always wanting to be just like Poem. As the siblings grew older, Coffee formed the LEAF Patrol and had one child whilst Ink fell in love with Eagle and had Spot and Patches. Ink |-| General= Ink is a pure Mini Foxy Terrier just like her mother. She has green eyes alongside black ears and a large black spot around her right eye as well as black paws and tail. She has a tan muzzle and wears a black collar. |-| Uniform= Ink wears a light grey Detective Hat alongside a light grey vest with 3 pockets on both sides of her pup pack and vest. Penny |-| General= Penny is brown and white Cavalier King Charles Spaniel x Miniature Foxy Terrier. She has brown paws alongside brown ears, face (except her muzzle) and spots along her pelt. The rest of her body is white alongside folded forward ears and browns eyes. Her collar is dark grey. |-| Uniform= Penny wears a black beret alongside a white vest and black pup pack. Coffee |-| General= TBD |-| Uniform= TBD Ink: Ink has always been rather moody and rude. Although later on in her adult years she becomes a lot more mature, she still retains a rather sassy nature. Ink can also be rather untrustworthy, gaining a reputation for starting relationships with people yet only to betray them 2 months afterwards. On the flip-side, Ink can be quite intelligent and loyal to those she actually wants to retain relationships with. Penny: Penny has always been a rather jolly and charming pup and is always filled with energy. Unlike her other adoptive mother, Poem, Penny isn't very modest and just can't wait to boast about her newest piece of writing. Penny can also be very self-centred and narcissistic. Coffee: Coffee has always been the middle one when it comes to her siblings. Whilst Ink is rude and sassy and Penny is jolly and charming, Coffee is a mixture of both. She can be rather trustworthy and sweet at times yet also be very moody and boastful. Catchphrases Ink: ’’I'm ready to see ink drip from criminals!’’ Penny: ’’I'm a 5 star pup!’’ ’’Always ready and prepared to write!’’ Pup Packs Ink: *A magnifying glass *A list of fingerprints and paw-prints *An Latent Print kit *A notebook *A camera Penny: *Pen *Pencil *Clipboard *A stack of paper *Rubber *Notepad Vehicles Ink: Ink has a vehicle a lot like Jane (Detective)'s. She dawns a light grey and black ute where she can store all her gear. Penny: TBD Random *N/A Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Second generation Category:Second Gen Category:Second gen Category:Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Category:Fox Terriers